"You Too?" (Escapades)
Temple Refugee (Escapades) Footsteps could be heard hitting the grass below. Whomever it was appeared to be out of breath. As if they were running away from something that they knew not to do. The gem then stopped and leaned back on a tree, trying to catch their breath. Soon sitting down and closing their eyes. She wanted to cry but couldn’t. It’s as if she has grown from her actions. And due to her actions, she knows that she can’t waste time sitting back. She knew that she was also being hunted. She grabbed the tree she was leaning back on and lifted herself up. She dusted herself off and stretched her arms and legs. She decided to walk this time. Her entire journey, she’s had no idea where she is headed. Pyrochlore: Man, I’ve gotta find someplace safe. I just hope that they haven’t sent out a picture of me. Pyrochlore walked for hours until she managed to reach a town. It was a small town, probably with a population of one thousand. Pyrochlore: Looks like this is my new home now. She walked to the first building she saw which was a library. As she approached closer to the library, she could make out the words displayed over the library wording. It was the name of the town she was in. Pyrochlore: Jester? What a strange name for a place. Pyrochlore walked into the library. It was fairly empty. There was a gem that looked like he worked there putting books back on the shelf. Pyrochlore approached him. She tapped his shoulder and he didn’t turn to face her. He continued to put the books on the shelf. ???: Yes? Pyrochlore: Sorry. I hate to be a bother, but, do you mind telling me where I am? ???: You’re in the fourth sector on Homeworld in the very last district. District 88. He had an irritated tone. Pyrochlore noticed and started feeling uncomfortable. Pyrochlore: Oh okay… T-thank you… She slowly started walking backward away from the gem. The gem didn’t seem to mind as he continued to stack the books. Pyrochlore: Gotta work on not being so awkward if I'm going to need to stay hidden from hunters. Speaking of hunters… Pyrochlore looked around and noticed that the library was more empty than it was when she had walked in. She noticed that there was an upstairs area. She could see hologram computers. Lucky for her, no other gems could be seen around. She quietly wondered upstairs and sat down in the very back row of computers. She put up a privacy screen so that if anyone were to come up there, nobody would see what she is viewing. She went to a search bar and started typing, as she spoke what she was typing at the same time. Pyrochlore: Pyro...Chlore. Nothing about being hunted or a wanted showed up. She cleared the search and typed something different. Pyrochlore: Aqua...marine. She pushed enter on the screen. A bunch of news articles and pictures of Aqua showed up of the screen. Some articles titled as “The search for the refugee still continues” or “All traces of the stable cluster lost.” There was one that caught her eyes though and she read it out loud but as a whisper. Pyrochlore: “Group of four hunters sent out to capture escapee.” She clicked on the article and began reading. She saw four pictures of the gems that were hunting for him and their names Hematoide, Hackmanite, Chloritoid, and Cuprite, all listed in bold. ???: What a shame. They don’t realize that he’s never going to get caught. He has the mind of four gems and a completely different mind of his own. Pyrochlore screamed and jumped up from her chair and onto the table. ???: I thought I recognized your voice! You’re from the battle at A.F.A! Pyrochlore: Who are you?! ???: Razoumofskyn! I’m I was on Aqua’s team until we split off! Then I went against Galena and lost all my dignity! Pyrochlore: Why are you here and not at the academy? Razou: Gems made fun of me for creating a bubble and thinking of an attack in it. I couldn’t handle it anymore! So I left… Pyrochlore: I’m sorry… Razou: Now what are you doing here? Looking for Aquamarine like the rest of your gang?! His gem on the top of his right hand began to glow. Pyrochlore: N-no! I’m on the run like him too! I poofed Galena and I didn’t know what to do and I just ran away! Pyrochlore fell to her knees still on the table and covered her eyes. Her voiced cracked as if she had started crying. Razou, however, was in pure awe. Razou: You? Pyrochlore: W-what? Razou: You!? You managed to send Galena to his gem?! You seem the most innocent out of them all! Pyrochlore: I get that a lot… Razou: Looks like I won’t be fighting you… May I ask why you came here out of all places to run away? Pyrochlore took her hands off of her face and then got off of the table, standing up. Pyrochlore: I don’t really know… I just went in a straight line and this is where I ended up… Razou: Oh… I thought Aqua told you that he came here. Pyrochlore: You mean he’s here? Razoumofskyn shook his head yes and then looked around and noticed that there was only one gem left and they were asleep on the ground. Razou: And by the looks of it, you’re going to need to be in hiding for awhile too. Give me around five minutes to close this building and then we’ll be on our way. Pyrochlore: But what about the Librarian? Razou: Oh she hates it here. She doesn’t care if we close early. Razou went downstairs and Pyrochlore followed him. He told the Librarian that they should close early and the librarian agreed. They didn’t spend much time cleaning. The gem that was asleep on the ground was carried outside in front of the main entrance. The door was locked and the librarian left making a phone call as she walked away. Razou: We’re all set. Pyrochlore: Great! Razou walked to a car and Pyrochlore began to follow him. The hood of the car was already down and he jumped in. Pyrochlore did the same. There were drink cups and wrappers all over the car. Razou: Sorry it’s so gross. Aqua’s been feeling very… Oh, what’s the word? Um… Bold... Lately, and hasn’t seemed to care about his actions. Pyrochlore: Ummm… Razou: Need me to explain? Pyrochlore: Yeah… The car turned on and began to hover. He backed out and then drove forward onto the main street. They talked as he drove. Razou: I’ve known Aqua for almost a thousand years now, so I feel like I can sort of explain this. He then pulled out to a side road that led them out of the very small city and out into the country. Razou: He gets into this mindset that he’s the biggest and baddest thing around anytime he beats someone in something. Pyrochlore: But you can say that for a lot of gems, though. Razou: But the thing with him though is that he gets careless. The other night, I had to stop him from walking alone outside because he doesn’t seem to care that he’s still getting hunted. I somehow managed to get it through his thick skull that he can’t do things like that. Pyrochlore: Looks like it’s showing… She shifted her foot moving plastic and trash around. Razou: Now that we’re going to have a new gem around, looks like I’m going to have to clean. Pyrochlore: I don’t plan on staying long. I’ll have to leave soon. Razou: Are you crazy? You’re wanted! Pyrochlore: Not really. When I searched my name, nothing about me popped up. Razou: Hmm. Pyrochlore: What’s Aquamarine been up to anyway? Razou: Getting on my everlasting nerve. He’s also planning something. I don’t know what but he has things scattered all over Razoumofskyn turned the car into the driveway of a house. It appeared to have two floors and looks very modern. A garage door opened and the car parked on its own. The garage closed and the car stopped hovering and sat back on the ground. The two exited and Pyrochlore had a napkin stuck to her elbow. She shook it off. She then followed him inside. He opened the door revealing laying down on a couch, sleep. He had the tv on, food on the table, and was in his underwear. Razou turned to Pyrochlore and whispered. Razou: Watch this. He walked and stopped in front of Aqua. Razou: Aqua, get up. Aqua opened one eye and turned over to the other side revealing his back to Razou. Aquamarine: Go away. He closed his eye and drifted back to sleep. Razou: Fine. Razou lifted up a blanket that was on the ground and found a belt under it. He then it Aqua’s butt with it as hard as he could. Aqua let out a scream and got up immediately. He was red in the face and mad. Aquamarine: What is wrong with you?! Razou: We have a guest. Aqua looked surprised. He slowly turned his head to the left and saw Pyrochlore standing in the doorway. When they both made eye contact, Pyrochlore waved. Aquamarine: AHH! Aqua summoned his bow and arrow and shot at Pyrochlore. She screamed and summoned her umbrella blocking the arrow. Aquamarine: What the hell is she doing here?! Pyrochlore: I’m on the run too! I promise I’m not here to turn you in! Aquamarine: You too? Razou: Well, I’m going to allow you two to play catch up. I’ll be in my room if you need me. Razou left the room. Aqua magically changed into clothes. Aquamarine: Come, sit. I need the run down on everything that happened. Pyrochlore sat next to him on the couch. He turned off the TV and listened to everything that happened. The conversation lasted for five minutes. Aquamarine: Wow… Good for you! Pyrochlore: I’m sorry, what? Aquamarine: For putting Galena in check! Pyrochlore: Yeah… I don’t know how I feel about doing that. Aquamarine: It’s too late to think about it now. Just go with it. Pyrochlore: Well, I don’t really have a choice now do I? Aquamarine: How is Tashmarine doing? Not that I care. Pyrochlore: He’s been more silent than usual from what I last remember. Aquamarine: And the others? Pyrochlore: Everyone was mostly wondering about you. Aquamarine: Aww! I guess I am loved. Razoumofskyn came running down stairs. Razou: Turn on the TV! Aquamarine: What? Why? Pyrochlore: What’s going on? Razou: Turn it one and go straight to the news station! Pyrochlore: Uh oh. Aqua turned on the television and turned it straight to the news station. There were the words breaking news. And a gem next to the words speaking. News Gem: Breaking news a gem has gone missing and needs to be returned. A reward is going to be offered for her return. A Pyrochlore has been missing for a full day now and needs to return to her home A.S.A.P. Pyrochlore looked at the TV and began to shake. She stood up and ran upstairs. Razou: Where are you going? Aqau and Razou followed her. She was hiding in a bathroom. Aquamarine: Pyro, get out of there. Pyrochlore: No! I’m being hunted! Aquamarine: So am I! And you don’t see me scared, do you? Now get out of there. Pyrochlore slowly opened the door. Pyrochlore: I already know what you’re going to say. Aquamarine: What is it then? Pyrochlore: That I need to stop acting so scared if I want to avoid being captured. Aquamarine: That’s uh… Pretty much it. Pyrochlore: I've been told that ever since I joined Galena and the others. Aquamarine: Well you don’t have to worry about it much longer. You and I are going to get to leave all our troubles behind us. Razou: Why? And how? Aquamarine: We don’t have much time. We just need to get out of here. Razou: They just started the search. I doubt that they’ll be knocking on the door anytime soon. Pyrochlore: But what about the Librarian? She was on her phone when she saw me! Razou: Would you chill out?! Everything is gonna be fine. Now Aqua, explain whatever it is you need to explain. And make sure you get straight to the point. Aquamarine: Pyrochlore, we’re going to Earth. Pyrochlore and Razoumofskyn looked at each other as if he was kidding. Razou: You can’t be serious. Pyrochlore: As much as I would love to do that, I don’t think we would have a clear way of getting there without being chased. Aquamarine: Yes there is. Razou: And that way is? Aquamarine: Fusion! Razou: Oh no… Pyrochlore: You mean, you and I? Aqua shook his head yes. Razou: So how am I playing a factor in this? Aquamarine: Well for one, you’re going to get us to the ship bay that’s in Jabara. A.K.A. District 52. Razou: Go on. Aquamarine: Then once we get there, you’ll tell the guards and what not that Pyrochlore and I’s fusion and you are going to Earth to get me. Razou: Oh no! You’re not dragging me into this. Aquamarine: Oh you don’t have a choice. Pyrochlore: He’s right, you know. The moment you let him into your house meant that you're helping seclude an escapee. Aquamarine gave Razou a jerkish smile. Razou looked angry. Razou: Fiinneee! Let’s go! Aquamarine: I thought there was no need for us to rush? Razou: I’m not rushing. It’s going to take us almost an entire day to get to that ship bay. Pyrochlore: Don’t you think you should pack your bags? I mean you are leaving. Razou: We’ll worry about that later. The three headed down to the garage and got into the car. Aquamarine lounged out in the back seat. The garage door opened, the car was turned on and began to hover over the ground. He backed out of the garage. Razou: Gotta bring up the hood for you two. And for what I’m about to do next. He pushed a button on the car’s control panel that brought up the hood of the car. Once the hood was on. He pushed another button. The house suddenly exploded and debris flew into the air. Aquamarine sat up and was shocked and so was Pyrochlore. Aquamarine: What is wrong with you!? Razou: Aqua, we’re leaving and never coming back. Why keep it? And plus I kind of hated that house. Especially ever since you got there. Aquamarine: Well then… They then drove off. ~End~ Temple Refugee (CRV2) Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Tol Canon Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes